


It Burned In His Eyes

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Time Lord Victorious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The emergence of Time Lord Victorious</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Burned In His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble

A spark of realization germinates in his mind like some dark twisted weed determined to feel the warmth of the sun despite the best efforts of Time Lord discipline and principles which are equally determined to stomp it into the deep recesses of his consciousness. This idea flares to life with vigor and perseverance until soon it overcomes its adversary. Twisting and turning, it evolves from ember to flame. The idea consumes his ability to perceive anything other than this newly blossomed realization and it sears it’s way into his ego and overpowers all reason. Finally, it burns in his eyes. He is the Time Lord Victorious and the universe will bend to his will.


End file.
